weatherchannelfandomcom-20200215-history
WFMZ-TV
'''WFMZ-TV is a general interest independent TV station in Allentown, Pennsylvania, which is part of the Philadelphia DMA. It's studio & transmitter are located on South Mountain in Allentown. WFMZ went on the air on Thanksgiving 1976 with 2 daily newscasts & a mix of Religious & general interest programming. WFMZ mainly serves the Lehigh Valley & Berks County areas with cable coverage in much of the Philadelphia DMA. There is over the air signal coverage in some northwest New Jersey counties that are part of the New York City DMA. WFMZ also serves as a local station in news & cable coverage to Carbon County & Monroe County within the Wilkes-Barre-Scranton DMA. The schedule consists of some 1st run syndicated programs like Judge Judy, Judge Joe Brown, Jury Duty, Family Feud, Deal or No Deal, Merv Griffin's Crosswords & classic TV shows such as Family Ties, I Love Lucy, Matlock & Hawaii Five-0 & paid programming airing during the overnight hours. The station also produces various programs about business, sports & health related issues. News Operation WFMZ-TV originally had 2 daily newscasts called "News Pulse" that ran when the station launched in 1976. These would be renamed "Channel 69 News" until finally settling on "69 News". Those 2 newscasts have expanded to over 50 a week including the Philadelphia area's only local Spanish newscast (which launched in February 2003). In 2005, WFMZ formed a partnership with Philadelphia station WPVI which allows the stations to cooperate in news gathering purposes. The current set for 69 News debuted in April 2006. HD news broadcasts began on May 1, 2008. News Team Anchors *'Perla López Baray' - 69 News Edición en Español *'Jaciel Cordoba' - 69 News @ Sunrise & @ Noon *'Wendy Davis' - 69 News @ 5, 5:30, 6 & 10 *'Eve Tannery' - 69 News @ Sunrise *'Rob Vaughn' - 69 News @ 5, 5:30, 6 & 10 Anchors/Reporters *'John Derr' - weekend evenings & health beat reporter *'Karin Mallett' - weekend evenings & weekday Berks Edition reporter *'Nancy Werteen' - Thursdays @ Noon & Connect with Kids reporter Weather Anchors *'Matt Broderick' - 69 News @ Sunrise & @ Noon meteorologist *'Kathy Craine' - 69 News @ 6 *'Ed Hanna' - chief meteorologist 69 News @ 5, 5:30 & 10 *'Mark Shanaberger' - weekend evening meteorologist *'Zenddy Caicedo Tintle' - 69 News Edición en Español Sports Anchors *'Troy Hein' - sports director, 69 News @ 5, 6 & 10 *'Tim McMaster' - 69 News @ 5:30 *'Jim Vaughn' - weekend sports anchor & sports reporter *'Dave Lesko' - sports reporter & chief sports photographer Reporters *'Melissa Batulis' - Berks Edition reporter *'Linda Candelo' - 69 News Edición en Español reporter *'Rick Edwards' - traffic reporter *'Stephanie Esposito' - Wednesday-Sunday reporter *'Jaccii Farris' - Senior Reporter & Docujournalist *'J.C. Kelleher' - fill-in traffic reporter/producer *'Bo Koltnow' - evening reporter *'Joscelyn Moes' - evening reporter *'Dwayne Parker' - Edición en Español reporter *'Jackie Shutack' - Saturday-Wednesday reporter *'Joel D. Smith' - Berks Edition reporter AccuWeather Channel The Local AccuWeather Channel debuted on February 4, 2001. It's broadcasted on WFMZ-DT2 & digital cable 24/7 & according to WFMZ, was the 1st 24-hour local weather channel in the US. Local weather updates are given every 15 minutes from 1 of WFMZ's meteorologists + national updates provided by AccuWeather. A link on the station's website offers live streaming video of this channel. Weekdays *Morning Outlook (5 AM-Noon): Matt Broderick *Afternoon Outlook (Noon-5 PM): Matt Broderick *Evening Outlook (5-11 PM): Ed Hanna (Mon-Tue)/Mark Shanaberger (Wed-Fri) *Overnight Outlook (11 PM-5 AM): Ed Hanna (Mon-Tue)/Mark Shanaberger (Wed-Fri) Weekends *Morning Outlook (5 AM-Noon): Mark Shanaberger *Afternoon Outlook (Noon-5 PM): Mark Shanaberger *Evening Outlook (5-10:30 PM): Mark Shanaberger *Overnight Outlook (10:30 PM-5 AM): Mark Shanaberger Local Programming ''The Big Ticket'' The Big Ticket is a high school football highlight show that airs every Friday @ 11 PM during the high school football season. Highlights from local games in the Lehigh Valley & Berks County air along with interviews from players & coaches. It debuted in 1995 & is currently hosted by Troy Hein & Tim McMaster, with reports from Dave Lesko & Jim Vaughn. ''Business Matters'' Business Matters is a program hosted by Tony Iannelli, where a panel of experts gather to discuss various business issues. It airs Mondays @ 7:30 PM. ''Election Central'' Election Central is televised live every year during the May & November elections. Up to the minute results, live interviews & live reports are featured. ''The Freddy Awards'' The Freddy Awards which debuted in 2003 is fashioned after Broadway’s Tony Awards. A panel of evaluators view participating high schools musical performances. The best are honored in a ceremony that is broadcast live in HD on WFMZ every year. Ed Hanna & Shelley Brown host the ceremony from The State Theater in Easton. ''Law Journal'' Law Journal debuted in 1993 & is hosted by attorney Christopher Naughton, who is joined by various attorneys who answer questions about law related topics. Viewers can call in & receive free advice from any of the attorneys about the topic of the week. It airs live on Mondays @ 8 PM. ''Lehigh Sports Magazine'' Lehigh Sports Magazine is hosted by Troy Hein & features interviews with Lehigh University coaches & players. It airs Mondays @ 7:30 PM during Lehigh's fall sports season. ''Sertoma Auction'' The Sertoma Auction is televised live on WFMZ every year. Merchants donate items & bidders can call or log on to WFMZ.com to place their bids. The auction raises money for various organizations in the Lehigh Valley. Various WFMZ personalities volunteer their time to the auction. ''Talk With Your Doctor'' Talk With Your Doctor is hosted by Doug Eberhart, who is joined by various doctors from St. Luke's Hospital & offers viewers the chance to call in & receive free medical advice. It airs Mondays @ 6:30 PM. External links *69 News' Website *WFMZ Wireless *Tour of the set & studio for WFMZ's "69 News" *WFMZ's Accu-Weather Channel's Website Category:TV Channels